demonicbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Zalfier Rukaida
A human travelling with the party. Zalfier is seen to know alot about the Overworld and many rumours, his information helped the party many times. Zalfier is capable of fighting well with both guns and unarmed, making him a very versatile fighter. Personality Zalfier is abit of a perfectionist, he always wish that things will go according to what he wish for (But most of the time things will not go his way). He is also seen as the most knowledgeable among the group as he knows alot about things found during their journey and know about various location and their past. Despite being serious most of the time, Zalfier is unlucky as he, most of the time, messes up when trying to do something. Abilities Gun Attacks - Attacks that require guns to use *Bullet Barrage - A barrage of bullets raining down on an enemy at a lower level, can be used with normal or special bullets *Valkryie(Dragon) - Using the power of wind, briefly leviate in the air and draw a dragon on the ground. Once complete the wind dragon will emerge from the drawn dragon and attack using wind-attribute attacks. This attack is only useable if there is wind blowing in the battlefield. *Trigger Break - Shoots a barrage of bullets in one direction, finish with a Detonation bullet Unarmed attacks - Attacks performed using punches and kicks *Bombardment - Continuous attacks from all sides *Unarmed Barrage - Continuous barrage of attacks that speeds up gradually as the skill is used Elemental bullets *Explosive bullet - A bullet that explodes on impact. *Flameburst Bullet - A bullet that emits flames when shot. *Hailfrost Bullet - A bullet that scatters into snow powder and freeze anything in contact with them when shot. *Galeforce Bullet - A bullet that creates a tornado after being shot. *Detonation bullet - Upgraded version of Explosive bullet, causes a larger explosion than Explosion bullet. Weapons *Dual Guns: Grace and Glory - Guns inherited from Zalfina before her death. Zalfier trained himself to use guns after receiving them. He used the guns together with the martial arts he learnt to remember his sister, and by doing so, it is as if she is always fighting with him. The guns are alightly different from normal guns due to its ability to use bullets other guns could not normally use, for example Explosion bullets. *Elemental bullets - Zalfier received many bullets over the course of his journey, he is able to use them due to the special guns given to him by Zalfina. The bullets were later upgraded by Scarlet. *Excalibur Cannon - A special gun made by Scarlet. The Excalibur Cannon gathers energy from surroundings before firing a massive energy blast. Although powerful, the cannon comes with a huge amount of setbacks. For one, the recoil of the cannon is big, Zalfier is always thrown backwards for a distance everytime the cannon is fired. The cannon is also prone to time delays, which can cause the attack to commence a while after the trigger is pulled, and have a high cooldown time during which the cannon cannot be used. The cannon is later upgraded by Zeak. *Drago Di Tempesta - A cannon picked up at Kunichi's shop, it served as a suitable medium for Drago Di Tempesta, the dragon summoned through 'Valkryie' to stay longer in the human world. *Nirvana Cannon - Upgraded by Zeak using the Excalibur Cannon, the Nirvana Cannon is a weapon which can change it's attack capabilities through Mode Shift Function(MSF), as follows: Mode 1: Normal mode - Fires normal energy pellets, trigger cna be held down for more power and recoil Mode 2: Pierce mode - Fires a round that pierce through enemies, round gets weaker with each enemy it passes Mode 3: Missile mode - Fires missiles that home in on their target Mode 4: Gatling mode - Fires rounds at blinding speeds, may overheat Nirvana cannon Mode 5: Excalibur - Same effect as the Excalibur cannon Mode 6: Sword mode - Transforms the Nirvana Cannon into a sword Mode 0: Nirvana Ultimo - Ultimate form of Nirvana cannon, the cannon is launched upwards, leaving the trigger. On pulling the trigger for the first time, the cannon releases a barrage of bullets shot to the ground at random. The bullets are not aimed at any particular target and hence is prone to causing Friendly-fire. The second time the trigger is pulled, the cannon identifies the target located by the trigger and crashes into it. The two parts then rejoin. The Nirvana cannon overheats and is unable to fire for a brief period after this attack. Major battles *Ep 2: Zalfier&Slash&Ming vs Saviour (Lose) *Ep 4: Zalfier vs Vertroy (Win) *Ep7: Zalfier vs Pulse (Win) *Ep11: Zalfier&Scarlet vs Ardin (Win) *S2 Ep 5: Zalfier vs Slash (Interrupted) * S2 Ep 9 : Zalfier vs Kazuro (Win) Trivia *Zalfier's name is one of Lance's original names. The name is a mixture of the words Zephyr and Lucifier, and hence Zalfier's name means 'The Devil of the Wind'. *Zalfier was originally a pure-fist fighter, but he learnt to use guns after inheriting Zalfina's guns. He trained himself to be able to fight with guns and martial arts because he believe Zalfina will always be fighting with him. *Of the entire group of main characters, Zalfier probably gets the most 'Upgrades' (First upgrade being elemental bullets from Triston City, then bullet upgrades from Scarlet in Kaerbond Forest, as well as Excalibur cannon, then Nirvana Cannon at start of Portal Battle arc) *According to various small scale surveys done, despite not being the main character, Zalfier is consistently voted as the most popular character of Demonic Blade Season 1. *Zalfier is seen as an assistant of Lance, example during his first content when he co-hosted it. *In initial concept of DB, Zalfier was the key antagonist for majority of the plot.